Level 40
Level 40 is the 41st level of The Backrooms. There is no Almond Water here, but there are old coke vending machines and snack vending machines, though the safety of these snacks is questionable. Some vending machines have paper "Out Of Order" signs on them, written in black sharpie. Description Level 40 resembles a mid-to-late 1980s arcade, although it is not the only arcade-themed level in the backrooms (see Level 25). The carpet is neon and has graphics of planets and stars. Very typical for 80s arcades. Some rooms are full of mid-to-late 80s arcade machines, but some appear to be out of order. All technology on this level is from the 80s. There is no WiFi connection. On occasion, classic 80s pop music can be heard overhead, and the sounds of children playing can also be heard. At all times you can hear the sounds of arcade machines, and smell low-quality pizza and flat soda. If you venture far enough, you can reach a bowling alley. The bowling alley has mostly the same features as the arcade, other than tables with food on them (It is advised to not eat the food), and bowling alleys that seem to be working. If you travel farther into Level 40, you can end up in one of two places: The exit area, which is a revolving door. Or you could end up in a small hallway that has a men's restroom, a women's restroom, and an "Employees Only" section, which is behind a wooden door. Going through the revolving door will land you in either Level 9 or Level 11, depending on where you were when you no-clipped through reality to the backrooms. For example, if you're from a small town, You'll probably end up in Level 9. And if I'm from a big city, then I'll end up in Level 11. Going through the men's restroom door will lead to just that. A typical men's restroom. Same goes with the women's restroom. If you go through the "Employees Only" section, most of the time it leads you to Level 0, or very rarely a small room with black, sticky and moist carpet and the same blue walls that are in every part of Level 40. The room is mostly empty, aside from a few desks with old IBM PCs, vending machines, and two tables with chairs. It seems to be an employee break room. On the other side of the room is another wooden door with a sign that says "Stockroom" on it. Going through leads you to a small supply closet, with snacks and small toys on metal storage shelves, the room is a lot like Level 20 and Level 6.5: The Snackrooms. Other then that, the room is a dead end. There are Facelings here posing as mostly teenage staff and adolescent children. Occasionally you can find two, one posing as a small child and one posing as a parent. These entities are passive and have actual faces. They have a similar effect on them as Level 11. Exiting Level 40 Exit through level 40 is possible through the previously mentioned exit. Category:Unconfirmed